


Pedophile

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new punk in Ian's class that causes some problems and Mickey takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedophile

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for homocide, archangelsings, sherry and nyita.
> 
> Thanks so much for a your suggestions! I hope that this does not disappoint. :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you read this separately from all the other ones in this series i think you'd still understand most of it but it'd be better if you read the other stories in the series. :)

Class sucked.

Mickey's teacher was an old lady who didn't even notice that half the class was asleep.

He looked at the clock and saw that there were only 5 minutes left.

Mickey sighed.

He started gathering his things and silently sneaked out of the classroom.

He walked over to Ian's classroom and peeked through the window.

He saw a student in his old seat standing up with a cocky look on his face and Ian looked like he was shouting at the kid.

He pressed his ear against the door but the only thing he heard was the bell ringing and students shuffling.

The kid remained seated and Ian was leaning on his desk looking exhausted.

Ian turned his head and saw Mickey.

 _Detention_. Ian mouthed to Mickey.

Mickey nodded and walked outside towards the parking and brought out some smokes to pass the time.

About an hour later, Ian came through the doors looking even angrier than he did a while ago.

"What the hell happened?" Mickey asked.

"Get in the car." Ian's voice was so controlled and restrained.

Mickey knew not to argue when Ian was like this so he got into the car with Ian and they drove off.

Ian suddenly punched the wheel.

"What the fuck?" Mickey was shocked.

"The little prick called me a fucking pedophile."

Mickey felt the anger gather inside him.

"I don't know how the fuck he found out. I gave him detention but the little shit won't shut up. He was fucking threatening to tell everyone." Ian was livid. 

"What did you do?" Mickey's hands were closed into fists. He was breathing deeply while counting to ten.

"I told him to have his parents come in tomorrow night so I can let them know what a little fucker the kid is."

"What's the little shit's name?"

"Jimmy Lishman. Transferee."

Mickey kept quiet, thinking.

"Oh no, Mickey. Hell no. You will keep your fists to yourself. I got this."

"I just want to keep punching that fucker in the gut until he pukes out every meal he's ever eaten." Mickey was trying hard to contain his rage because he really didn't want to damage Ian's car.

"Mick."

"I can probably kill him too. I can just call my brothers and we can tie him up and choke him to death."

"Mickey!"

"He needs to know that it ain't alright for him to say all that fucking shit to you!"

"He will! I'll talk to the kid's parents and have them deal with it."

"How do you know that's going to fix it?"

"I don't, Mickey. But that's the only thing I can do right now."

Mickey was pissed.

When the car stopped, Mickey was still angry and Ian was looking at him fondly.

"Come on you little thug." Ian lightly slapped Mickey's thigh. 

"Fuck off."

"Mick?"

"The fuck you want?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise I won't do anything that little fucker doesn't deserve."

"Mickey."

Mickey was looking outside the window.

Ian smirked, all the anger gone. He took a quick look around. His car was in the garage which was completely deserted.

"Mickey?"

Mickey only turned around when he heard the sound of a zipper being opened.

Ian had his cock out and Mickey couldn't look away.

"You want this Mick?" Ian's voice was so deep and it went straight to Mickey's cock.

All Mickey could do was nod.

"Promise me you won't do anything dumb?" Ian started unbuttoning his shirt.

Mickey nodded.

Ian started stroking himself and spreading precum all over his dick. "Get your ass on me."

Mickey took off his shoes, pants and underwear and he went to straddle Ian.

Ian reclined his seat a bit and Mickey slowly lowered himself onto Ian's cock.

Mickey ran his hands across Ian's bare chest and started pinching both his nipples.

Ian groaned when Mickey had taken in all of him.

Mickey raised himself up and let gravity slam him down onto Ian's cock.

"Fuck."

Ian started meeting Mickey, thrusting his hips upward.

Ian pulled Mickey by the back of his neck into a kiss and reclined his chair fully. He put both his feet onto the seat and starting slamming repeatedly into Mickey.

"Shit Ian." Mickey wanted to scream.

Ian moaned out loud and reached in between them to grab Mickey's cock.

Mickey pulled away from Ian and placed his hand against the ceiling. He removed Ian's hand from his cock and he started jerking himself off.

"Harder." Mickey grunted.

Ian slammed in harder, his eyes glued onto Mickey's hand working his leaking cock.

"Fuck Mick." Ian moaned loudly and came inside Mickey's ass.

Ian lifted Mickey and placed him back onto the passenger's seat and leaned over to suck him off.

"Oh shit."

Mickey grabbed onto Ian's head and started slamming into his mouth.

"Fucking-" Mickey came into Ian's mouth. Ian got up swallowing Mickey's cum. Ian's lips were a deep red color with little drops of cum that didn't quite make it into Ian's mouth. 

Mickey leaned over and licked Ian's lips tasting himself.

~

Class was over and Mickey was in the library passing the time doing stuff on his laptop.

He couldn't keep himself still. He kept fidgeting in his seat, wondering how the meeting was going.

He finally gave up, packed his things and walked over to Ian's classroom and peeked in once again.

~

Jimmy and his father walked into the classroom.

"Good evening, sir. My name's Ian Gallagher, I am Jimmy's teacher." Ian smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Ned Lishman." Ian received a smile that was too big and a handshake that was a few seconds too long.

"Please have a seat."

"My son told me that you had some matters that you'd like to discuss regarding his behavior?"

Ned never broke his eye contact with Ian.

"Yes. Actually I'm sorry to inform you that Jimmy has been having certain... outbursts in class."

"But dad! It's not my fault!  _Ian_ fucked-" Jimmy was interrupted by his father. 

"Jimmy would you mind stepping out for a second and let the adults talk?"

Jimmy stood up and stomped to exit.

Mickey quickly moved away from the door to lean against the row of lockers on the other side.

Jimmy leaned against the opposite wall and noticed Mickey.

"I'm Jimmy."

"Good for you." Mickey grunted.

"You in trouble too?"

"Not yet." It was taking every ounce of self control that Mickey has not to walk over and beat the kid into a pulp. 

"The stupid teacher called my dad in."

Mickey inhaled deeply.

"You know what everyone is saying? Mr. Gallagher was fucking a girl in the library! A student for shit's sake! What the fuck is up with that? He's probably accepting fucks for extra credit."

Mickey looked up and saw Ned's hand on Ian's waist whispering something. Ian pulled back but Ned's hand went to the back of Ian's neck to keep their close proximity.

Mickey lost it.

He walked over and punched Jimmy across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jimmy was shielding himself from the punches that kept coming. 

"You look like a fucking fag."

"Mr. Milkovich stop that!" Ian and Ned were outside now.

"Milkovich?" Jimmy whispered with fear in his eyes.

Mickey smirked.

"Mr. Lishman, thank you so much for coming to discuss your son's misbehavior."

"Call me Ned. The next time my son does something again, call me directly." He winked and handed over his calling card.

Ned pulled his son towards him and started walking away.

"I'll see you in the car." Ian handed Mickey the keys.

~

"What the fuck was that Mickey?" Ian was driving them towards his apartment.

"He was being a fucker."

"What did I tell you?"

"You don't get to fucking tell me what to do!"

Ian looked over at Mickey. "What the fuck man?"

"You have no fucking right to tell me what to do. The same fucking way that if you feel like whoring yourself out to some wrinkly grandpa then go on right ahead."

Ian sighed. "He used to be one of the people I danced for."

"What the fuck?"

"When I was still a stripper. He would always get me for a lapdance."

Mickey was annoyed, shocked and jealous and he doesn't think that his body could handle all these emotions at once.

They arrived at Ian's apartment and Ian parked the car.

"He told me that he wasn't going to tell anyone 'our secret' but he needed something to convince him that the secret was worth keeping."

Mickey felt the familiar wave of anger in him.

"Mickey, I'm really begging you now. Please don't do anything that will get yourself in trouble okay?"

Mickey scoffed.

"Mick." Ian gently turned Mickey's head towards Ian. "Please don't do anything that will make us have to end what we have right now."

Mickey nodded.

~

The next day Mickey told Ian that his dad was back in jail and that he'll spend the night at home.

Mickey was still in school waiting outside the exit with his stolen bike right beside him.

He saw Principal Monroe exiting the building. He walked towards his car and started driving away.

Mickey got on the bike and started following him. The car stopped in a part of their neighborhood that Mickey was all too familiar with.

He saw his cousin Tony walk towards the car. Mickey dropped the bike and ran behind a trash can a little closer to the transaction.

He got out a phone he stole and took a picture.

~

When Mickey walked into his house, Iggy and Joey were in the kitchen.

"Hey assholes." Mickey greeted and went on over to their closet.

"Someone piss you off?" Iggy asked.

Mickey grunted, took a gun and walked out of the house.

He looked at his palm where he scribbled the address to the Lishman residence and he took the bus to Northside.

When he got to the house, he sneaked past the gates and simply walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jimmy was the first who saw him.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and Jimmy sprinted away.

 _Gotta love being a Milkovich._ Mickey grinned.

He made his way up the stairs and walked into the first door. It was some kind of office and Ned Lishman was sitting behind his desk.

"Can I help you?"

Mickey took the gun out. "You will stay away from Ian Gallagher."

Ned raised his eyebrow. "You're his lover boy defending his honor?"

Mickey punched Ned across the face and pointed the gun against his temple.

"If you don't want your wife and your prick of a son to find out that you like dick up your ass, then you're going to do as I say and stay the fuck away from Ian Gallagher, understand?"

Ned nodded.

Mickey punched him one last time to prove his point and walked out of the house.

~

"Mr. Milkovich, I don't remember having you called into my office this morning." Principal Monroe was sitting behind his desk eyeing the student suspiciously.

"No actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Mickey replied. 

"What is it, Mickey?"

"Well, I was just wondering how fucking stupid you have to be to buy fucking drugs from a student's cousin and not expect to be fucking caught? " Mickey brought out the stolen phone and showed his principal the photo he took.

"What do you want?" Principal Monroe was nervous.

"I want back in Gallagher's class and that Lishman kid to be out." 

"Done."

"And I want you to stop using what you think you saw in the library against Gallagher."

Principal Monroe nodded. 

Mickey smirked.

"Say hi to Tony for me the next time you see him."

Mickey left the principal's office.

~

Ian was dreading class today. He really didn't want to see that Lishman kid and he was thankful to still find the seat at the back empty once the bell rang.

He was five minutes into his discussion when he heard the door open and he inwardly groaned.

"Sorry I'm late."

Ian couldn't turn around fast enough.

Mickey made his way to his desk, winking at Ian along the way.


End file.
